nephiapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Keralina Shinji
"I would rather play a game of chance with death." - Keralina Shinji "Her hammers are worth 500 armies to most men, but to me, there is no greater weapon than her personal strength.." - Nero Shinji Appearance The most noticeable thing about Keralina's appearance is her height. She towers over the average person at almost seven feet. Weiging in at almost 200lbs, she carries her muscular body very well under stone-plate armor. The unknown and most striking features of Keralina are what is underneath her armor. Despite trying to be nothing like her mother, Holleth Greene, she is much more like her then she would care to admit. She inherited the beauty of of her mother. With soft white skin, and a clear complexion. She inherited Holleth's color changing eyes, mostly brown, but you can see them often soften with a blue-green hue. She presents herself as strong, but underneath her hard exterior is the graceful, beautiful Queen of Shinji. History Keralina was born in Garrison, she is the youngest born of a set of twins. Her brother, Alexander Greene, was born into Nephia healthy, but Keralina's birth was not as lucky. After delivering Alexander, her mother stopped being in labor, by the time that Keralina's newborn body was retrieved, she had already passed from the living realm of Nephia. However, her parents Holleth Greene and Link Greene were the most powerful clerics in Nephia, they were not going to allow this to happen. By combining their divine power they were able to retrieve part of her soul from Elysium. The retrieval of Keralina's soul did not come without side effects. Unlike most Nephian's, Keralina cannot split her soul, it is extremely fragile and each time a weapon or magical item binds to her soul it hurts her painfully. She has always been able to see the souls of dead people walking through Nephia, a trait that her future friend Laural Eluxchevee Helevede Stratos shared and bonded over. She is one of the few beings on Nephia that has seen Death in his true form and she continued to see him on battlefields for the rest of her life. She also has a negative energy affinity and cannot be healed with positive channeling. Keralina grew up with her family in the Fantalon Mansion. Her childhood was normal. Along with her brother and sisters she was well educated and Keralina was encouraged to pursue the Church of Yellow. She obeyed her parents well enough, became an active member of the Garrison Historical Society and even faked happiness in an arranged relationship with Mars Neos, the son of another Garrison noble. Despite her friendship with Mars she was always in love with Merrick, one of the individuals hand picked by her uncle Corin to be raised in the Fantalon Mansion and join his guild. They were raised together and Keralina always adored him, though she would never admit that until later. When the relationship with Mars ended on on a sour note, Keralina vowed that she was going to pursue her own ambitions from that point out. Keralina and her mother had a fall out over Keralina's choices and they never spoke again before Holleth's untimely death. No one is sure were Keralina's affinity for hammers came from, but she searched out the dual wielding master Angelus to learn how to dual wield her weapons. He took her as his apprentice and focused mostly on building both physical strength and strength of character. By the age of 21 Keralina was able to do 200 push ups with 500lbs of weight on her back. Her strength was ungodly and she used it to dual wield powerful warhammers longer then her arms. During her travels and training with Angelus, she was chosen by the Horsemen of Apcolypse to be the future Horsemen of Pestilence. This was also the time when she received War's Hammer and began to use her first soul bound Hammer. She reunited with Merrick and they were joined by two new members Laural Eluxchevee Helevede Stratos and Keary Slais. Little did she know that, that she would become less dependent on her childhood friend and more on the new individuals in her party. Merrick was separated from the team to execute a plan to bring down Corin's guild. The plan worked, but in the process Merrick was killed and so was Keralina's mother. Keralina was devastated and felt guilty for the way that her and Holleth had parted ways. She dedicated herself to fighting with Laural and Keary to alleviate what she was actually feeling. The three of them fought well enough together, but they did not consider themselves friends for many years. It wasn't until Laural came to Keary and Keralina to seek help on a personal matter did they form an undying bond. Nephia had always been haunted by the Stratos vs Stanton bloodline feud, and Laural had vowed to put a stop to it once and for all. His sister, Alena Stratos, had been corrupted by the power of the Stratos bloodline and she ruled on the throne of Sulance as a cruel monarch. Laural asked Keary and Keralina to help him dethrone his sister and end the rule of the Stratos family. They both agreed and traveled together to Sulance. Without being granted an audience with Queen Alena, they stormed into the court. She attacked Keralina first, but Keary hit her with a suction cup arrow and removed the curse holding Keralina back. With no reservation, Keralina walked up to the throne and lifted Alena off of it. When Alena tried to stab Keralina in the back, Keary shot the knife out of her hand. Laural watched it all transpire with hopeful tears in his eyes. They carried Alena back to the ship that would take her to Evansgaurd where she would stand trial for crimes committed against Nephia. Upon the boat, Alena shot out insult after insult at her brother, Keary, and Keralina. She was also rude and hateful to the crew, and Keralina became fed up with her behavior. She surprised everyone by taking Alena across her lap and spanking her. Since joining Keary and Laural, Keralina had not show concern about anyone. Laural seemed perplexed, Keary didn't care, and the rest of the crew was terrified by Keralina's actions. From that moment on, Keralina cared very deeply for Alena. She was convinced that Alena was not a bad person, that she had been misguided and made mistakes. Perhaps Keralina saw much of her own childhood in Alena's life. She understood what it was like to be forced into a role that you did not want, and she thought that she could teach Alena to rise above what her family had expected. Keralina continued to visit Alena in her Evansgaurd prison. She continued to offer herself and her help to Alena. And Alena continued to manipulate her. During all this, Keralina came to love Alena. It's unsure if Keralina's love was of a romantic nature or not, but there was no doubt that Keralina would do anything that Alena wanted her to do. Alena asked Keralina to stop fighting and the strongest woman in the world laid down her hammers for the first time at the request of someone else. When Alena demanded that Keralina journey to a remote island to take a powerful item from the Vanara, Keralina did not argue. She asked that Keralina sail to Ravasha to collect The Heart of the Jungle. The news spread very quickly that Keralina Greene had laid down her hammers, fallen in love, and was about to sail half way across the world on a suicide mission. Laural quickly confronted Keralina about her choices and Keralina promptly punched him through a wall. They proceeded to fist fight in the middle of a city, an entire city block was destroyed in their altercation. They both walked away bloodied and bruised, but there was no "winner." Keralina was still determined to do Alena's bidding and Laural was still helpless in stopping her. The boat that carried Keralina was sabotaged, a plan that was hatched by Alena that Keralina had been oblivious too. The boat sunk just off the coast of Ravasha, but Keralina cannot swim and Alena had intended Keralina to drown. Fortunately, the King of Shinji had taken a particular interest in Keralina (perhaps on a favor to Laural, it is unclear.) He had stowed away on Keralina's boat and when it capsized he managed to rescue them both. While Keralina was grateful to Nero Shinji for rescuing her, she also was on a mission and set out to find The Heart of the Jungle. Nero selflessly assisted Keralina in her search, she stumbled on the Temple of the Vanara, a strange race of primate type humanoids, where they worshiped the Heart of the Jungle. Just as she was about to pull the green, glowing hammer off of its pedestal Nero stopped her. He explained if she pulled the hammer from its resting place with the wrong intentions it would destroy the world. Keralina did not believe him and they fought at the base of the dreaded weapon. Keralina almost killed Nero, but something stayed her hand. The same mysterious force that caused her not to snap Nero's neck also made her question her devotion to Alena. She was overcome by flashbacks and stumbled towards the Heart of the Jungle. She gripped its hilt and her whole body contorted as he mind was transported to visions. Keralina has not spoke to anyone about what she saw in those visions or the pain that she felt. Needless to say, whatever Keralina saw in those visions changed who she was and how she saw the world of Nephia. She saw Alena for the monster she truly was, and Keralina was heartbroken. She used her time being stuck on Ravasha to heal, and Nero assisted her. While there, Keralina discovered a tapestry in the hall of the Vanara that matched the same storytelling pattern as the tapestries in the Fantalon Tapestry Hall which was in the mansion where she grew up. Knowing that the tapestry needed to be reunited with the rest of the magical set, she bargained for the tapestry. The Vanaran told her to take something so precious to them, she must give them a life in return. Happy, at that time to, to give up herself she offered her life. She instructed Nero to return the tapestry to her childhood home and drew a dagger to her throat. The Vanaran King stopped her seconds before she completed the act, and said that it did not require to give a life in that form. That she must give a life to this world. Then he sent them away. Keralina and Nero were confused, however in time, they both learned that there first child was meant to be the Queen of the Vanara in exchange for the tapestry, which Keralina returned to the Fantalon mansion upon her arrival back to Garrison. It was almost a year and a half before Keralina's father rescued her. During that time, Keralina fell in love with Nero. No one, except the two of them know how and what caused them to have feelings together. When Link arrived Keralina was very much pregnant with her daughter Lux Shinji. Her daughter was born on the boat trip home, and when Laural and Keary were at the dock to meet their old friend they were both surprised to see their friend holding a newborn baby. Keralina explained to them how Alena had manipulated her and almost had her killed. The three of them decided that Alena must die for the crimes that she had committed and there was no chance of reform. Laurel and Keralina could not bring themselves to do it, and Keary felt that it was not his place. Dregon, in a favor to them all, ended the life of Alena Stanton. Keralina settled in with her new family in the country of Shin-ji. Happy to raise her daughter and serve the people alongside her lover, she focused more on being a diplomat instead of her fighting. Until one day, Keary, Keralina, and Laural were called upon to fight the The Wanderer. Reunited once again, the team decided to take up fighting together. That was until they fought a battle where they had to sacrifice everything. When Nephio threatened to invade Nephia, it was up to C.o.T.a. to weaken the planet enough to cause him to revert to his human form. They were successful in this, however in the process the three were sucked into Limbo. Here they spent 400 years of time in limbo, though in Nephia only a 1.5 years. During those 500 years, the three could not die. Their enemy would destroy them and they would be reborn to fight more torturous battles against King Holos. Finally, when the people of the world still could not take down Nephio's human form. The Guardians and the leaders of Nephia new that they need C.o.T.a back, and they risked their lives and the lives of C.o.T.a to bring them back to the living realm. The High Guardian Nephia summoned them back after Corin Ti'welle demanded that they were strong enough to survive this. They did, but barely. Several spirits of Nephia hero's went through the portal created by the Nephian guardians and drug them back, but it was the Guardian of Hope that provided the most power. It was revealed than that the Guardian of Hope, who was later replaced by Laural, had been blessing C.o.T.a from the beginning. Returning to Nephia, Keralina and her teammates suffered blows to their humanity. Tattoos were burned into their skin, a physical of reflection of their drive form (see her abilities) which was the only thing that kept them alive. They were instantly drug into the battle to slay the World. Forming up with Corin Ti'welle and Dregon Slais, Keary, Keralina, and Laural were essential team plays in the the destruction of Nephio. Together they saved their world and earned the title Worldslayers. They also were privileged enough to see N.E Stratos take his last steps in Nephia. During the fight Keralina inherited the Mindsword, which originally belonged to Sher-bear Stanton. After the defeat of the Nephio, the team was laying, half dead, on the battlefield Keralina uttered her most infamous quote, which is still joked about in Nephia. She looked over at her two friends, bloodied and bruised. "I'm done fighting. I'm going home. I'm going to finally marry my lover and I'm going to wear a dress!" The thought of Keralina ever wearing a dress seemed like a foreign concept, but they were so exhausted that they spent the next few minutes laughing at the thought. That was exactly what she did. Keralina married Nero a few weeks after. She put on a dress despite her cuts, bruises, and broken bones steal healing. For the first time since her death, Keralina called upon her mother in Elysium. She allowed Holleth to see her first grandchild, and she gained knowledge from her mother to help Nero rule their country. Holleth provided Keralina with great skills in diplomacy and charisma, something that Keralina had never needed or wanted. Now, ruling beside Nero, she found those attributes to be very helpful and together the two governed Shinji through many peaceful years. During this time, Keralina discovered how much she enjoyed being a mother to her children. Even though Keralina mostly kept her tough exterior, it was clear to everyone that she was much more like Holleth, who was called The Great Mother of Nephia, than she let on. Her six children were happy and flourished, and Keralina also had a hand in raising the sons and daughters of Laurel and Keary. When the Civil War of Garrison broke out, Keralina was pulled into it. As a diplomat of a major country she was called on to become involved, and since Garrison was her childhood home, she had an affinity for the city that many others did not. The Worldslayers were united again, though there was much more tension between them. Dregon's pretentious alliance with Terra Heimdall had put him on the wrong side of the battle. In their quest to unite all the countries of Nephia under their banner, the two were trying to manipulate the dispute between the council in Garrison and its people to gain control over Garrison; attempting to a elect a monarch of their selection. As true Garrisonian, her uncle Corin was advocating for a new election of a council of Garrison elders, replacing the current council that had caused the peoples revolt. The skirmishes between traditional Garrisonians and the new age Garrisonians was resulting in unneeded causalities, and caused Keralina much pain. She provided troops form Shinji to aide with making sure that the people in the city were taken care off. They provided medical attention and supplies as much as possible. Keralina's voice was removed when assassination attempts were made on the lives of the Worldslayers. While four of them survived, Corrin was killed. With the death of Corin on the table, Garrison was forced to see their mistakes and the influences that were guided them. They quickly elected a new council by majority and the civil war of Garrison was quickly put to rest. Hoping to be done with fighting, Keralina went back to Shinji to raise her family. Unfortunately, being a hero in Nephia comes with a price. When the allinece between Terra and Dregon fell apart, and the Heimdall family unleased their master plan, she was called upon to set things in order. Helping Dregon defeat the Sun had drastic consequences for Nephia. With the Sun gone and Nephia in constant darkness, Shinji's neighboring island Pocadegomo was unable to provide for themselves. The raged war on their neighbors and Keralina and Nero were forced to defend their country at all cost. In the end, Pocadegomo was destoryed and Shinji came out on top. Their economy and moral has never quite been the same. However, Terra's plan had not exactly played out yet. Uniting with Veranix, Terra had intended for the god to ring the bell and start the Apocalypse. Which was exactly what he did. Keralina final destiny was bestowed upon her by the few clangs of the bell. Reborn as the Horseman of Pestilence, she was compelled to bring on the first horn of the Apocalypse, and if she did Nephia would be doomed and the horseman could not be stopped. Laurel and Keary managed to stop her, and her sanity was restored for the time being. The Apocalypse was just narrowly escaped. Keralina accepted her new fate bitterly. She dwells in the Hall of the Horseman, watching her family closely, only able to visit them one day of the year. She longs to walk on Nephia, but she remains where she is for now... or until some one rings the bell again. Personality Keralina's personality has changed over the years, though she has always been rough around the edges. Even as a child, she was very independent and stubborn. As a toddler, Holleth described her a terror on two legs. Not because she was badly behaved, but because she was very firm in what she wanted. This continued through her adult years, and Keralina was often described as stubborn and hateful. Which was only half true. While she was very stubborn she was not hateful she just does not warm up to people easily. Many people viewed her as "hit first and ask questions later" because Keralina quickly, and without shame, destroyed her enemies. A few attributes of Keralina that people rarely saw where her moments of empathy. She never attacked an enemy first, and was even know to walk off the battlefield when an enemy would not charge her first. She has always been very family oriented. though she did not display it publicly till after she married Nero. Her twin brother always seemed to get in some kind of trouble and Keralina always seemed to be there to protect him and save him. Later, these protective natures transfered to C.o.T.a and then onto her husband and children. Later, she became a very schooled diplomat and her words were valued in Nephia because of her knowledge and experience. Her hot headed temper was cooled by the birth of her children and the ongoing love of her husband. Equipment The Heart of the Jungle- The Hand of Zeus- War's Hammer- The Mind Sword- +21 Sword. The sword has the ability to harm and hurt a god, it functions Trivia Keralina has always given the enemy the chance to surrender. She has never once taken the first swing in combat. However, if someone lands a blow on her or her friends she shows very little mercy. Keralina cannot swim, she has almost drowned several times and it has lead her to be afraid of great bodies of water and swimming in general.